


This House Is Not A Home

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: They can't go home without each other.





	This House Is Not A Home

Lucifer can never return to Heaven, can never go home again. Gabriel can, but chooses not to. It frustrates Lucifer sometimes because he would give anything to be able to go back and be among his brothers and sisters again while Gabriel throws it all away and doesn't seem to care.

He pins his younger brother underneath him on the bed and demands to know why he won't go home. Gabriel lowers his eyes, bites his bottom lip and doesn't answer. Lucifer asks him why he left in the first place. This question, Gabriel does answer.

"After you Fell, things weren't the same. Heaven wasn't home anymore. Michael was angry and broken, Raphael didn't know what to do. It wasn't happy anymore. The only sounds were of anger and pain, not joy and happiness. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left." Gabriel meets his gaze, honey-hazel eyes open and vulnerable, guards down for the first time in thousands of years.

Lucifer stares down at him, contemplating his brother's words. He knows they're true, Gabriel can't lie to him. He kisses him harshly, bruising Gabriel's lips, and Gabriel doesn't fight him even though it must hurt him. Lucifer soon tastes blood and pulls back, looking at the cut on Gabriel's bottom lip.

"I won't go home without you, Luci." Gabriel whispers, reaching out and stroking Lucifer's wings.

"So we'll make our own home, then." Lucifer nods and kisses Gabriel once more, soft and gentle this time.


End file.
